


Dont Stumble

by CarlSweetSerialKiller



Category: Cegan - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Carl Grimes, Cegan, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlSweetSerialKiller/pseuds/CarlSweetSerialKiller
Summary: Negan has gone missing and Carl is left to run the sanctuary.  how long will he survive in the wolf's den all by himself?





	Dont Stumble

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you enjoyed! it makes me motivated to keep writing

Negan had been missing for four days and now it was time to figure out the next plan of action.

a meeting was being held consisting of the few hand chosen people Negan recruited into his tight knit circle of upper management as well as a couple of other lackies who thought they were tough shit. everyone sat around a long table, Simon was already trying to steal Negans throne before it even went cold and everyone else was bickering about who should lead and what procedures should be carried out. the room was a warzone and words were dropping like nuclear bombs but amongst this chaos a young boy sat back, calm and collected. or so he seemed.

Carl was sitting where Negan usually sat, even though he was in his lovers place he didn't kindel the same authority and control that was needed in this situation, not yet anyway. he stayed quiet as older men quarled amongst each other and even if he was certain bullets would fly soon he didn't move an inch, his mind was tangled in a million different things in that moment.

Negan was gone...he was alone...and now Carl was faced with this madness all by himself. he was scared, overwhelmed, anxious, and he had to fight on his own without Negans support , he might as well have been a mouse in a snake den at this point.

He had to be a leader now. he couldnt let these goons run Negans empire into the ground. Negan was out there somewhere and it was his duty to hold shit down untill he returned, even if Carl was heavy with fear and uncertainty he pulled himself up by his bootstraps and threw himself into the fire. gathering his wits and scrounging together his shreaded confidence Carl lifted his head and spoke, even though his voice was soft it shut everyone up. 

"I'm in charge."

his glare could make glaciers seem like a tropical paradise and likewise was his tone. In an instant a hush fell over the raging barbarians and they all stared in unison to the one eyed kid, dumbfounded beyond all measure. 

Simon was livid. he scraped his nails against the tabletop and swallowed, a vein in his neck already bulging. he looked like a boiler one degree away from exploding and killing everyone in proximity.

a man scoffed, a half smirk playing on his lips before it morphed into a distained scowl. he was one of Simon's pawns and was probably promised some kind of bullshit promotion if that egomaniac became the sanctuarys ruler.

"ohh please." he nearly laughed bitterly, glancing over to Simon and jutting a thumb lazily at Carl as if to say 'get a load of this ' before continuing, obviously trying to win some points with the slime bag. he looked to Carl and crossed his arms, head tilted in a condescending way.

"you think you can run this place just because you're Negans bitch?" the silence soon simmered with laughter and a pang of humiliation gripped Carl's core yet he maintained a stone faced expression. "as if we'd let some little slut run this place. did you think sucking Negans dick meant you were somebody?" 

a bang billowed through the room ear ringingly loud and suddenly no one laughed any longer. that hot shot fell back in his seat and to the floor, a large gape in the side of his head, eyes bulging with violently irritated veins apparent as crimson liquid poured from his wound and nose, pooling around his head. 

Carl lowered his gun, that crisp blue eye swimming with unhinged rage that had spontaneously flooded forth in raw fury that was genuinely frightening from someone so young and taciturn. needless to say he had everyone's undivided attention.

Carl breathed raggedly, hand shaking a tiny bit as if he was just itching to pull that trigger again and again and again. he scanned over the shock riddled faces of those around him and let the scent of iron fill his lungs.

"does anyone else have something to say...?!" he was met with silent shakes of heads and adverted gazes save for Simon who still had a hint of challenge in his dark eyes. he stood over his end of the table like a vulture yet said nothing brash as he didn't want his brains to become scrambled eggs like his gofer. he would just do what he was best at, scheme in the shadows. for now he played along, sucking up like a boot licking shit bag.

"only that you have our loyalty. you're the boss. what you say goes. " of course Carl didn't buy a line of it. he knew what that fucker was up to. he just glared to the sleaze and stood from his own seat, heading for the door and carelessly stepping over the corpse while shoving his gun into his pocket. "this conversation is over. everyone better get some rest...its gonna be a busy day tomorrow."

just as the kid marched by and reached for the door handle Simon made a sly remark. "it's gonna be tough." he spoke through a skin crawling smirk. the pretty boy instantly revealed the true intent behind the seemingly harmless remark and he cast a merciless gaze to the much older man who was planning to make his life a living hell. "yhea, it is." he muttered, quickly shoving the door open and storming down the hall.

Simon had a look of pure disgust on his face and he rolled his eyes before setting his attentions on the other saviors "you heard the 'boss.' " he sighed, hating the fact some he-she teen was telling him it's bedtime. his scornful gaze fell to that contorted heap on the ground and he sneared "clean this shit up. throw him in with the walkers. "


End file.
